1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative panel and a refrigerator having the same and, more particularly, to a decorative panel having a perspective of a decorative pattern to enhance an aesthetic sense and incurring a low material cost, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a device having a certain accommodating space to keep food items, or the like, in a low temperature state. Discriminating low temperature ranges for freezing or refrigerating food items depending on the state of food items to be kept in storage, the refrigerator is divided into a freezing chamber for keeping food items in storage in a below-zero degree and a refrigerating chamber for keeping food items in storage in an above-zero degree. Cooling air is continuously supplied to the interior of the refrigerator, and cooling air is continuously generated by a heat exchanging operation of a refrigerant which repeatedly performs the cycle of compressing, condensing, expanding, and evaporating.
The refrigerator includes a type in which the freezing chamber is positioned at an upper side of the refrigerating chamber, a type in which the freezing chamber is positioned at a lower side of the refrigerating chamber, and a type in which the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber are positioned to be adjacent horizontally.
Recently, refrigerators increase in size and multifunctional in line with the diversification of user preferences and a change in the people's dietary life. Also, refrigerators have various decorative patterns on their outer appearance, enhancing aesthetical sense. According to the trend, refrigerators having jewels or paintings of famous artists as ornamentation are being introduced.
However, in spite of the various decorative patterns applied to the related art refrigerators, they have no change in the decorative patterns or are flat or two-dimensional, so if those refrigerators are in use for a long period of time, users may be easily bored with them.
In addition, when jewel is used as decorative patterns, much cost incurs compared with its effect, increasing the fabrication cost.